


Handwriting

by miabria



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: Elena has a very distinct way of writing, which causes problems for Reno when he finds on his desk an unsigned note that is obviously from her.





	Handwriting

She had a very distinct way of writing. The letters curled around each other in a sloppy, yet bubbly manner. There were traces on the paper where she would hold the pen in one spot slightly too long and the ink began to bleed. It wasn’t purposeful, it was just how she wrote.

Reno stared at the handwritten note in his hands, studying the curves of each letter and the awkward spacing between the words. Sure enough, this was Elena’s handwriting, even though there was no trace of a signature. 

He glanced over the note a few more times, his heart beating faster each time he read. Surely this was meant for someone else. After all, he had found it amongst a stack of papers she had left for him to sign. Perhaps the note was a mistake. 

No, the note was definitely a mistake. It was meant for the one man whom Elena had a very obvious crush on. It was meant for Tseng.

Reno read the note a few more times, sighing as he did so. He never admitted it to anyone, but he had very mild romantic feelings towards the rookie Turk. Very mild until he read this note. Every word made Reno wish it were for him, his stomach filling with awkward, ink smudged butterflies. Just reading the words she wrote made Reno realized that his feelings for Elena were anything but mild.

He sighed again and crumpled up the piece of paper, tossing it into the wastebasket near his desk. He knew Elena would never have the guts to give this note to Tseng anyway. It was more like a diary passage than an actual letter. Why bother giving it back? She would just be embarrassed. Why give it to Tseng? She would just be even more embarrassed.

Reno turned back to his paperwork, but had no motivation to continue working on it. He was too conflicted with his own feelings of disappointment. He stood up and decided it was time for an early lunch. If anything could clear his mind, it was gossiping with Rude over food.

\---

As Reno passed Elena’s office on his way to Rude’s, he noticed the place in complete organized chaos. Papers were thrown carelessly on the ground in stacks, drawers lay open, and the waste bin had been emptied into a pile in the corner. He stopped for a moment and looked around the room, spotting no sight of Elena. With a combination of worry and curiosity, Reno stepped cautiously into the office. He had taken one step when he heard the loud bang of something hitting the metal of the desk.

“Ow…” Reno heard a feminine voice drawl out. He stepped around the desk and saw Elena sitting on the floor, cradling her head which she had just hit against the desk. It took everything in him not to chuckle at the scene.

“Everything alright in here Laney?” He asked with a slight smirk on his face. He couldn’t help but find the whole thing amusing now that he knew Elena had been the one to cause the mess in her own office.

Elena sighed and cautiously stood up, aware of the desk’s edge just above her head. “No,” she said, but quickly added, “but don’t worry! I just lost something and I’m having trouble finding it. That’s all.”

Reno snorted in laughter and looked at Elena. “Of course you did. Need any help cleaning up?” Reno was surprised with himself, unsure why he had the sudden urge to stay in Elena’s office as long as possible. A few moments ago he was trying his best to keep her out of his mind.

Elena looked at him quizzically, suspicious of his offer. “I suppose,” she finally said, still unsure.

Reno shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the corner, tipping the waste basket back over and replacing its contents. Elena had started picking up the papers on the floor, carefully looking through each one.

“What was it that you lost anyway?” Reno finally asked, though he had an idea.

Elena visibly blushed, but continued looking through the papers. “Uh, nothing important. Just a paper with some… notes.” She gave and awkward laugh and placed her current stack of papers back on her desk. She moved to start working on another pile.

Reno walked over to where Elena was kneeling and sat beside her, taking a handful of papers and sorting through them. He definitely knew what she was looking for, but he didn’t know how to say so. He just continued shuffling through papers until they were all picked up. The pair of them stood up and Elena gave another sigh. 

“Thanks for your help,” she said feebly. 

Reno nodded. He was debating wether or not he should tell her that he had found the note, written in her beautiful, awkward handwriting, among his papers earlier.

He couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but he knew giving her the note back would make her happy, albeit embarrassed. He walked out of Elena’s office with some purpose in his step. When he reached his own office, he took the piece of paper with the bubbly, blotchy writing on it and unwrinkled it as best he could. He strode back to Elena’s office and held the piece of paper out to her.

“This what you were looking for?” He said weakly. 

When Elena saw the piece of paper in his hand, her face turned as red as a tomato.

Reno chuckled and set the paper on her desk. “Found it among all those papers you left for me earlier. Y’know,” he hesitated before continuing to speak, “if you feel so strongly about your crush on Tseng, you should just tell him. I doubt he’d turn a pretty girl like you down.” Reno tried to wear his typical smirk to show he was joking, but despite his best efforts, he couldn’t produce more than a weak smile.

Elena blushed again. “Oh,” she said, “you, uh, think I’m pretty?”

Reno chuckled and shook his head, “Don’t be so modest, rookie. ‘Course you’re pretty.” Somehow, he had an easier time saying those words to her than any other words he had spoken so far. He was being genuine.

Reno watched Elena as she busied herself with tucking away the note somewhere safe. She was so flustered she was having trouble making eye contact and forming words.

She finally looked up at Reno and smiled slightly, carefully choosing her words as she spoke. “That note… it wasn’t exactly meant for Tseng.” She laughed awkwardly and sat down in her chair, staring at the cold metal of her desktop. 

Reno shrugged and turned towards the door, trying to act casual but somewhat delighted that Elena’s crush on Tseng wasn’t as prominent as it had been. 

“It’s not really any of my business one way or the other.” Reno stepped into the hallway, but turned back and stuck his head in the doorway. “I was actually just about to head to lunch. Now that your crazy treasure hunt is over, wanna come?”

Elena smiled and stood from her desk, “Sure. I’m starving!”

\---

After lunch had passed, Reno pestered his partner Rude for a bit then headed back to his office to finish the paperwork from that morning. He was in a much better mood now that he had talked with Elena for a while. They never talked about the awkwardness of that note, they just talked about anything, like they always did when they were together. He pestered her, she told him he was immature. He would share some of the latest gossip around the office, she would tell him that she didn’t care about everyone’s personal lives. Their conversations were normal, like they always had been.

It was a surprise to Reno when he found a note on his desk, scrawled in that ink smeared, yet delicate, loopy handwriting, addressed specifically for him.

“Reno,  
Thanks for your help.  
Here’s what I was too afraid to tell you earlier.”

Reno looked under the note to find another note, written on a small, crinkled, piece of paper. The note he had found earlier. The note he had been so sure was meant for Tseng. The note that had made his heart leap out of his chest.

The note the read: “I love you.”


End file.
